Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven season 3, game and anime. He was a forward and the captain of The Genesis, now he's a forward of Inazuma Japan. He will appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO game. Background Hiroto was an orphan at the Sun Garden orphanage, he was lonely there, but every time their "father" came to the orphanage, he and his "brothers" and "sisters" were happy. He was chosen to be the captain of The Genesis, the team which was trained playing against the teams which were "powered-up" using the Aliea Meteorite. His team was never powered by the Aliea Meteorite. Appearance He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and has an extremely pale white skin tone. In his first appearances, he wore a long, orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt , and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short orange unbuttoned t-shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a grey jacket, with a white collared blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and he now notably wears glasses. Personality He's shown to be a caring person as he cares for his father, sister and siblings. As seen in episode 61, when his father told him to use the Limiter Release. Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his refusal, his father made Ulvida the captain for the 2nd half of the game against Raimon. He's also very kind, like in Episode 100 when he promised Kogure to go camping with everybody on the island someday. He also showed his kind and caring personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data about the plan to take over the world. Plot Season 2 He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, and was first fully introduced in Episode 36, after Raimon's match with Epsilon, and asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with his team. When they arrive at the designated area to start the match, it was revealed that his team is of Aliea Academy. They win the match at 15-0, which causes Kazemaru to leave the team and Fubuki to become unconscious. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm-and-cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. His team fights against Raimon once more, and Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his father's dead son. Later in that episode he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 During season 3, Coach Hibiki invites him to a match to join Inazuma Japan, and he is placed in A- team, which is Endou's team. Hiroto is chosen as one of the sixteen representatives for Japan. At the time when Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, he takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured, and scores Inazuma Japan's first goal, along with Gouenji and Toramaru with a new hissatsu technique. Then Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou to sneak into Brazil's area, he transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. Before the match against Little Gigant, Shirou requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him. After Endou perfects God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Movie In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past in the Football Frontier finals to joins Raimon, helping fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fidio, Fubuki and Kanon. Hissatsu *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Supernova' (Gran form) *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi ' *'SH The Birth' *'SH Big Bang' *'DF Photon Flash' (Game) *'OF Scissors Bomb' (Game, Gran form) *'OF Southern Crosscut' (Game, Gran form) 'Relationships *Kira Seijirou '(adopted father) *Kira Hitomiko (step-sister) Trivia *His English name, "Xavier Blitz" has the same surname with Kira Hitomiko's, "Aqualina Blitz". *Even though he was an antagonist at first, he actually was a really good person, as seen that he still cares about his 'father', although his 'father' already did something wrong to the team. *In the game, Kidou notices that Hiroto is Gran first. *Hiroto is good with technology, as seen when Endou, Kidou, Hijikata, and him tried to find information in Garshield's main system computer. *He has a character song titled "Starline". Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:The Genesis Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders